spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Gothicpedia Mimo tego, że historia Gothicpedii sięga 2006 roku, cały czas się rozwijamy i pozyskujemy nowych edytorów. Możemy się pochwalić wysoką jakością artykułów i ilustracji do nich, raportami porządkowanymi na bieżącoWiemy o nieużywanych szablonach – one jeszcze się przydadzą.I o brakujących interwiki też, ale jedyne dobrze rozwinięte wiki o Gothiku są poza Wikią. :P i sprawnie działającą administracją. Jesteśmy już zwycięzcami Wikii miesiąca z października 2012, ale od tego czasu Gothicpedia zmieniła się nie do poznania, w związku z czym chcielibyśmy usłyszeć zdanie szerszego grona osób na temat tego, co jeszcze moglibyśmy ulepszyć. Niemniej liczymy i na zwycięstwo, bo dodatkowa reklama na pewno się przyda bardziej niż niejednej mniejszej wiki, bo wciąż jest dużo rzeczy do opisania, a z aktywnością trochę krucho. Wbrew pozorom napęczniałe statystyki nie są u nas wielkim atutem w głosowaniu, bo niewiele obecnych edytorów w ogóle kojarzy Centrum Społeczności. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 22:00, cze 30, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # — Light22 22:07, cze 30, 2015 (UTC) # Painto maniak (dyskusja) 22:23, cze 30, 2015 (UTC) jw. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 22:35, cze 30, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 08:19, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # ProOskiTablica 09:00, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # ~ '''Matik7 11:02, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # Dyskusja. — Szynka013 Księga godnych! 11:09, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 11:24, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) #: Olimpijczyk (Kontakt) 12:04, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) Brak wymaganego 2-miesięcznego stażu. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 12:37, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) #--Rogal (Uwielbieniec z Rogalnitu Południowego) 14:09, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # 40px Pieseu Wojskowy 40px Rada psów40px Ugryzieni wrogowie40px 12:11, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # ~ Kyurone | Napisz do mnie ~ 14:17, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Nie ma sensu chwalić, ale napisać coś trzeba. Obie skórki świetne, podobnie jak jakość artykułów. Najlepsze jest to, że projekt ten przez twórców został dawno porzucony, ale wiki na temat tej jakże niesamowitej gry, która mnie nie potrafi przekonać, się rozwija. Wielkie brawa c: Niestety, dalej nie mogę wkurzyć Wedkarza... — Szynka013 Księga godnych! 11:09, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) :: W gwoli sprostowania: to nie jest tak, że seria Gothic została porzucona. Po prostu Piranha Bytes jest sceptycznie nastawiona do zrobienia Gothic 4/5 (z rozstrzygnięciem tego jest problem, zależy czy zaliczą do serii Arcanię), ale nie zmienia to faktu, że na tej sadze im zależy, czemu dowodzi m.in. blokowanie prób odnowienia starszych części przez fanów. Swoją drogą, niedługo Piranha Bytes ma ogłosić tytuł swojej nowej gry i mam nadzieję, że po kilkunastu latach znów ujrzymy nowego Gothika na sklepowych półkach. ;) — Light22 13:15, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki Harry Potter Wiki to cały świat tytułowego czarodzieja opisany na ponad pięciu tysiącach stron. HPW nieustannie się rozwija i posiada wielu aktywnych użytkowników, którzy wspólnie dbają o jej jakość i chętnie spędzają czas angażując się także w projekty i konkursy organizowane przez administrację. --32Polak 22:17, cze 30, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # --32Polak 22:17, cze 30, 2015 (UTC) #--Clove258 (write to me) 22:25, cze 30, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:Krystianwolski|''~~ Krystianwolski ~]] [[Tablica wiadomości:Krystianwolski|~ Napisz do mnie ~~ '' ]] 22:26, cze 30, 2015 (UTC) Nic dodać, nic ująć! # Dexart 06:00, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) świetna Wiki :D # Pozwolę sobie i ja zabrać głos - początki HPW sięgają 2006 roku, kiedy była małą skromną encyklopedią, od tego czasu ciągle się rozwija. W listopadzie 2013 zostaliśmy WM, jednak od tego czasu po pierwsze przybyło trochę edytorów, a po drugie - ciągle jest ulepszana różnymi pomysłami zachęcającymi do zwiększonej aktywności na wiki, ostatnio m.in, Mistrzostwa Harry Potter Wiki, Użytkownik Miesiąca, Artykuł Miesiąca, w ramach, którego rozbudowywane są artykuły, Fan Art czyli konkurs na najlepszą grafikę; oprócz tej strony ciągle ulepszana jest szata graficzna HPW, za sprawą świetnego technika DeXarta. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 07:31, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # Świetnie by powtórzyć sukces z listopada 2013 roku. HPW od tamtego czasu bardzo się rozwinęła, mnóstwo artykułów zostało poszerzonych, przybyło też pełno nowych, jednak wiki nadal się rozwija, aby osiągnąć najwyższy poziom :). Michnar (dyskusja) 08:15, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # Animagia (tablica) 08:58, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # --001adamo Kontakt 12:10, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: #--Rogal (Uwielbieniec z Rogalnitu Południowego) - polecam poprawić Monobooka, bo obrazek zasłania mi dostęp do profilu oraz zróbcie coś z nieskategoryzowanymi plikami i nieużywanymi szablonami. 14:08, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) #40px Pieseu Wojskowy 40px Rada psów40px Ugryzieni wrogowie40px 12:13, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) # 13:31, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) Ale szybko społeczność HPW pooddawała głosy na swą wiki. Nie lubię ustawek, na nie. # — Light22 13:47, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) Już pomijając to, że wszystkie głosy na tak są od członków społeczności wiki oraz mało czytelnego Monobooka, nie podoba mi się, że w np. tym arkuszu prawie wszystko jest skopiowane. # ~ Kyurone | Napisz do mnie ~ 14:18, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) Ten Monobook, ten CSS... :> 20px Dyskusja: :Rogal, Pieseu Wojskowy - problem monobooka już zgłoszony technikowi, natomiast raporty są czyste, wystarczy poczekać aż się baza odświeży. Michnar (dyskusja) 12:55, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) :Co do raportów - są one zawsze na bieżąco przez członków kadry czyszczone i czasem już w trakcie głosowania może się "coś" pojawić ;) Karu Zostaw wiadomość 13:13, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ustawka? Hmmm... Głosy na tak wyrażają poparcie dla projektu, a nie udział w "ustawce"... Prosilibyśmy o bardziej adekwatne argumenty, a dziwne opinie i domysły lepiej pozostawić dla siebie. Animagia (tablica) 13:44, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Dodając do tego co napisała Animagia - Light22 i Diode24 są adminami GP i też dali głos "za" swoją wikią, więc z lekka nie na miejscu jest wytykanie przez Lighta, że społeczność HPW głosuje "za" swoim projektem ;) Karu Zostaw wiadomość 13:50, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Ale u Was głosy społeczności HPW stanowią znaczącą większość, jak nie wszystkie głosy. 13:52, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) :::@Karu: Najpierw spójrz na Gothicpedię, potem na Harry Potter Wiki, potem znów na Gothicpedię. W przypadku Gothicpedii są to trzy głosy z dziesięcu, w przypadku Harry Potter Wiki osiem głosów z... ośmiu. Widzisz różnicę? — Light22 13:57, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nie wiem w czym jest (znów) problem. Na to trzeba spojrzeć obiektywnie. Czepianie się o rzeczy tak błahe, a zarazem nawet czyste niedopatrzenie głosującego świadczy o jego nieuwadze. [[User:Krystianwolski|''~~ Krystianwolski ~]] [[Tablica wiadomości:Krystianwolski|~ Napisz do mnie ~~ '' ]] 14:01, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) :::: Pirr, tylko mi to troszkę pachnie takim przyczepianiem się do byle czego ;). Jest to tylko oczywiście moje zdanie :) Każdy ma swoje zdanie, i ma prawo je wyrazić, my bylibyśmy wdzięczni za głosy na "nie" z konkretnym uzasadnieniem, co mamy poprawić - będziemy wtedy lepsi ;) Karu Zostaw wiadomość 14:03, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::ps. Light, sory komentarz skasowałem niechcący. ::::: Nie mam nic przeciwko, że głosujecie na swoją wiki. Zmartwiło mnie to, że pierwszego dnia pojawiło się aż tyle Waszych głosów (przypominam - 100% z 8 głosów za to wasze głosy). Jakbym się miał czepiać, dałbym od razu na nie, prawda? 14:08, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) Smerfne Hity Wiki (anulowane) Zgłoszenie anulowane – żaden administrator nie wykonał przynajmniej 25 zmian w poprzednim miesiącu. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 10:36, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) Moja wikia jest smerfastyczna,mam nadzieję,że wam się podoba. 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Bakugan Fan Fiction Wiki Bakugan Fan Fiction Wiki jest wiki typu fanon, skupiającą się na zakończonym już uniwersum czterech serii anime Bakugan. Mimo to, nie trzymamy się zbytnio tego uniwersum - częstokroć pojawiają się wtrącenia z innych anime (np. Dragon Ball) czy gier (np. seria Need for Speed). Ponoć jesteśmy jednym z najlepiej rozwiniętych fanonów i już dawno powinniśmy mieć tytuł ;) (Oryginalna wypowiedź: Jeden z najbardziej rozwiniętych fanonów. Już dawno powinien mieć tytuł WM ;) ~ Szynka013, Wikia grudnia 2014) Jak wiadomo, żadna strona nie może być idealna, więc proszę o dalszy feedback (bo to w WM liczy się dla mnie najbardziej), a postaram się popoprawiać słabe aspekty wikii. Przyznam bez bicia, że ostatnio zaniedbałem tą stronę, ale powoli powracam do dawnej artywności (nie, to nie błąd), w tym mojej serii. 13:17, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 13:17, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) Na swoje nie zagłosować? # — Light22 13:47, lip 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję